


Boys' night + Even

by skampanda



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drunk Isak, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Teasing, evak is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up AudiencesNot Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skampanda/pseuds/skampanda
Summary: Drunk Isak was the best Isak, according to Magnus. He became super comfortable with himself and talked like non-stop about his beautiful boyfriend. There was just one slight problem- when drunk, Isak is super needy."Fuck me, baby" He whispered into Even's ear.





	1. Dirty talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Okay so this is my first time writing in here so I apologise for all the mistakes and yeah. This work kinda sucks but I tried my best so. 
> 
> I dont even know what I am doing right now, but all I know for sure is that Skam has became a huge obsession of mine. Literally, it haunts me 24/7 lol.

_ Friday night _

This was all he needed. No stress, no school, just him and his friends. Usually they spent their Friday nights out partying and stuff but today it was just them hanging at Jonas'.

 

"We should get drunk" Magnus suggested almost singing the word " _drunk"._

 

Mahdi and Jonas both cheered, but Isak remained silent. He had made a deal with Even.

 

_"You should stop drinking" Isak had said._

 

_"Why? Because I'm bipolar and it's bad for me? Really, Isak?" he had sounded annoyed, so Isak said nothing after that._

 

_A week later, when they were cuddling in Even's bed and watching random youtube-videos, Isak came up with something._

_"If I stop using alcohol, would you do the same? Please?" Isak looked deep into his boyfriends eyes. He had always loved Even's eyes and the way he blinked them or the way he-_

_"Okay" Even interrupted Isak from his thoughts. He was a little suprised that Even agreed to it._

 

So, that's the reason he hasn't drank any alcohol in almost a month. If he was totally honest, it was kinda hard sometimes. You know, it's not fun dragging your drunk friends out of parties.

 

"C'mon Isak, he'll never know if you drink a little" the boys all whined. 

 

Isak sighed and took the bottle of vodka from Mahdi's hand when they wouldn't stop pressuring him.

 

_'Fuck it, I deserve it'._

 

 **Three hours later** Isak found himself half naked dancing to Gabrielle in front of his friends. He'll never hear the end of this. 

 

"Let me love youuu!" Isak sang loudly when Justin Bieber came on. Jonas was laughing his ass off with Magnus while Mahdi recorded Isak to his mystory. 

 

"Jesus man, vodka is not for you" Jonas laughed. 

 

Isak snorted and took another sip from his...or was it Magnus', well whatever, beer bottle and kept dancing.

 

**One hour later**

 

Long story short, Even saw Mahdi's snaps and only 20 minutes later he was behind Jonas' front door. 

 

"Oh" was all Jonas could get out from his mouth when he opened the door and saw the blonde tall man in front of him.

 

"So um, is Isak here...or?" Even asked scanning the room for Isak. 

 

"Yeah, he may have drank a little, well _a lot,_ but he's fine. Wanna join?" 

 

Even followed the boy with wild dark curls and thick brows across the house. With every step he heard the voice clearer.

 

_Isak._

 

He would identify his voice anywhere, even in coma or in the middle of a war.

 

What he saw when the door opened was...well, shocking. 

 

His man, his beautiful boyfriend was laying on the floor only in his underwear and a white tshirt. And he was surrounded by billions of empty bottles and cans, while crying his chest out.

 

_'Oh dear god'_

 

"Even! Broo!" Magnus yelled in suprise and came to hug the tall man with confuse in his face. 

 

"How much has he drinked?" Out of all the things, that's what he asked first. It's not that he was worried or anything, or mad but he kinda felt betrayed. Isak had made a deal with him.

 

"I don't know man, but I can assure you, _a fucking lot_ "

 

"EVEEEN! I missed you!" If anything Isak sounded really happy.

 

Isak stumbled over to him and crashed their lips together. Even could taste all the alcohol in his mouth now. 

 

He tried to push Isak away, only encouraging Isak to kiss him deeper and harder. To be honest, Even wasn't so sure if he should pull away or just go with it. He was pretty aware that all of their friends were staring with jaws dropped.

 

Just as he was about to pull away, Isak leaned closer.

 

"Fuck me, baby" his totally wasted boyfriend whispered into his ear.

 

Even's eyes were wide and he cursed under his breath. Isak only kept whispering some _really_ dirty stuff into his ear.

 

_"I want my ass filled with you"_

 

_"Fuck me hard, babe"_

 

_"I'll be a good boy, just tell me what you want me to do"_

 

_"I want your hot mouth on me"_

 

He tried to play it cool and closed his eyes for a second, trying to chill himself a bit. Slowly he pushed Isak to the couch near them. Fortunately the others found something else to do than staring his boyfriend dirty talking.

 

Expect Magnus. ' _Of fucking course_ '

 

He was switching his eyes rapidly between Even and Isak. To Even, it was kind of amusing and Isak was too drunk to notice (or care).

 

"Holy shit, are we gonna hear some gay-sex tonight?" Magnus was disturbingly excited about all of this. 

 

Even laughed while shaking his head slightly.

 

"No Maggie, I think you'll need google for that one" Magnus blushed deep red and slammed himself on the couch next to Isak.

 

"Ooooooh!" Jonas and Mahdi yelled from the kitchen. 

 

"Um..I'm gonna have smoke with Jonas and Mahdi. Have fun!" Magnus left kinda quickly and joined the others in the kitchen. 

 

Now it was just Even and Isak.

 

"Baby"

 

Even sat next to Isak. The younger boy immediately climbed in his lap, legs around him and face only millimeters away from Even's.

 

"Hallo"

 

"Hey"

 

It was silent for awhile. It almost made Even think that maybe Isak wasn't so drunk after all, until...

 

"Would you like if I called you _daddy"_

 

His eyes were full of lust and need. Even sighed and tilted his head back. 

 

"Please, do not call me daddy" He laughed a bit and looked back again into Isak's beautiful and shiny eyes.

 

"Why?"

 

"It's creepy"

 

Silence again. ' _Today is a fucking strange day_ ' Even thought to himself.

 

"What about master?"

 

"What" Even was truly confused.

 

"Would you want me to call you master?" Isak repeated. 

 

' _Shit'_

 

"Jesus, what have you been reading?" Even laughed it off again, but if he was honest, it turned him on like hell.

 

But he didn't want to do stuff like that when Isak's this drunk. He thinks it's just not fair.

 

"You want some water?"

 

"Nei. I want you"

 

"Not tonight baby" Even stroked Isak's curls slightly. He has always had a thing for Isak's hair. 

 

Isak whined and fake pouted, but eventually failed and kissed Even. It was a light kiss, not like the one earlier.

 

"Not even a quick blowjob?" Isak blurted in Even's mouth.


	2. Calm yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters continues from where the first one ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your opinions in the comments :) love u

"Not even a quick blowjob?" Isak blurted in Even's mouth.

 

Even's eyes darkened a bit and he felt his body temperature getting hotter by every second. 

 

"Shit, Isak you can't say stuff like that" Even hissed at his beautiful boyfriend sitting in his lap. He was totally aware of Isak's boner against his lower stomach. 

 

_'Calm yourself, Even'_

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because," Even rubbed Isak's back with his right hand.

"it turns me on like hell" and it really did. And Isak sitting in his lap like that did not help at all.

 

"Hmm. And why's that bad?" Isak's talking was flirty and the tone was cheeky.

 

"Why would it be such a bad idea to fuck me in the ass, baby?" Isak questioned again. He was slowly driving Even crazy.

 

' _shit'_

 

All the blood in his whole body went straight down to his dick.

 

"Ayee let's do something!" Jonas interrups them before Even could answer, only to find his bestfriend on Even's lap. They both look at him.

 

"Jesus. Sorry if I interrupted, but this is my living room so.." The moment was awkward. Well, not for Isak who didn't seem to give a flying shit about anything but his man.

 

"Nonono it's cool. We were just..talking" Even rushed. God why was he being like that? He wasn't his usual himself. Normally, he would've made a inappropriate comment to embarras Isak.

 

Jonas snorted and slightly grinned. 

 

"Yeah well, whatever you say. I brought Isak this"

 

Then he threw a waterbottle to Isak. He looked at it like someone just gave him a magic wand.

 

"Drink it, for god's sake" Jonas said frustrated and clapped his hands.

 

Isak drank the whole bottle in a few seconds and tossed it in the floor with all the other cans and bottles. That room was a mess.

 

 

**An hour later** Isak were still in Even's lap, only turned around. Even had laid his chin on Isak's shoulder. All five of the boys were talking and chatting about stuff.

 

"I think I'm in love with Vilde" Magnus announced. 

 

' _Sure_...' Even thought in his mind. 

 

"I think you have a wild imagination"

Jonas' comment made everyone laugh, expect Magnus.

 

"Why are you always so mean to me?" 

 

"We're not. You're just an easy target for roasting" Mahdi said and took a slice of pizza. _'When did they order that?_ '

 

The chatting continued and Isak was getting more and more distracting to Even. He tried to calm himself by repeating and old Nas song in his head. It worked, for a moment.

 

"Still not up for a quickie?" He whispered into Even's ear with low voice. Isak had turned around again, facing Even. He felt his hot breathing against his neck.

 

_'Not again_...' Even groaned in his mind. The mind-singing wasn't working anymore. Isak was just so incredibly attractive.

Sometimes it can really suck having such a hot boyfriend, especially if he's sitting in your lap and whispering about sex in your ears.

 

Even just shook his head at Isak's suggestion.

 

"But I want you. I want you so bad it hurts, pleeeease baby" 

"Fuck me hard"

 

Isak's voice echoed in Even's head. He felt his heart pounding everywhere in his body. 

 

"Sorry, but not when you're drunk and with your friends. They would notice" He managed to get out from his mouth.

Even's breathing against Isak's ear gave the younger boy shivers and he squirmed a little, accidentally rubbing over Even's crotch. 

 

 "Fine" he stood up looking disappointed.

 

"Fuck" Even whispered so quietly that no one heard it. How was he supposed to hide the boner Isak caused him? Quickly he crossed his legs and placed a pillow on his lap, hoping no one would notice.

 

"Where did he go?" Magnus asked after Isak. 

 

"I don't know. Bathroom I think" Even answered. Magnus stared at him for a moment until turned back to their conversation about Eva and Vilde. Even could've not cared less about their conversation.

 

"I think Eva still has a thing for me" Jonas announced. 

 

"Why would she? I thought your relationship with her was pretty fucked" Magnus said with humorous tone but still sounded kinda serious. 

 

Isak had told Even what happened with Eva and Jonas in their first year. He was okay with it and didn't blame Isak at all. But Isak for sure blamed himself, no matter how hard Eva and Even had tried to convince him otherwise. 

 

_"It's such a cliche, you know, falling for your best friend" Isak said with emptiness in his voice._

 

_"Maybe, but it's not that bad. You are not a cliche" Even told him and pecked his lips softly. God, Isak loves Even's sinful lips so much._

 

_After a moment Isak still seemed a little off, which made Even wonder what's wrong. It hurted him to know that his boyfriend is not totally okay._

 

_"Hey, their breakup wasn't your fault. It was going to happen anyways"_

 

_A soft smile crossed in Isak's lips. Even always knows what to say and do, according to Isak._

 

Even's attention turned over to his phone when it beeped in his pocket. Quickly he took it and saw a message from Isak. 

 

' _What_?' Even was confused, why message him when he could just walk over and talk.

 

**Isak**

im alone in the bathroom getting myself off ;))

*a nude selfie*

 

_'That's it. I can't do this anymore'_

The horniness had been lingering in the air with Even and Isak the whole night, but Even had tried to stay chill. But right at that moment, when the picture of naked Isak popped on his screen, he gave up.

 

Rushing he looked for the bathroom, ignoring the boys' questions and yells after him.

 

"Someone's gonna get laid!" Magnus' voice echoed through the house. Even smirked.

 

"Oh my god, please do not fuck in my house" Jonas whined from the living room. Even ignored that and kept on going through the different doors.

After a few minutes search, he found himself outside a door with self-made "WC" note on it.

 

And slowly he opened it...

 

"Are you fucking serious?"

 

 

 

 


	3. Moment of pure happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from last chapter. Things get hot between Isak and Even, but they get interrupted by a lovely side-effect of drinking too much. Jumps to the next morning at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been busy and stuff. That's also why the chapters are so short, sry.

  
After a few minutes search, he found himself outside a door with self-made "WC" note on it.

 

And slowly he opened it...

 

"Are you fucking serious?"

 

Right in front of Even there was Isak, a tall boy with blonde curls, fully-clothed sitting on a toilet while playing with his phone. He was so focused on the game that didn't first even notice half-pissed Even on the door. Slowly he lifted his eyes off the screen to Even. Isak himself was amused, but Even was only frustrated.

 

" _Faen_ Isak, first you get me excited and all and then do shit like this. Fuck you"

 

"Excatly, fuck me" Isak smirked with tease in his gaze.

 

"I don't know, maybe I'll just play games with my phone as well"

Yup, Even was 110% done with Isak's playing.

 

"Don't deny it, you want me. I mean like, you came here so.."

And shit, he was right. Even might've been annoyed as hell but also painfully turned on.

 

They shared a look. Stared into each others' eyes, a little too long for Isak's preference. There was lust and passion in both of their eyes. The smaller boy got up from the toilet and attacked Even's mouth with his own. He was still drunk for sure, but God he loved (loves) Even so much.

 

"Jonas' bedroom is the next door" Isak mumbled between their now heated and deep kisses.

 

"Don't care, I need you right now and here" Even's hand travelled all around Isak's body, fingertips feeling every inch of his hot skin. Isak's skin was so soft and touchable, as always. It's one of the millions things Even loved about his boyfriend. He lifted Isak up against the nearest wall while sucking on his neck.

 

"I'm all yours babe"

And in two seconds both their shirts were gone. Isak caressed Even's stomach and hips with his hands, gently squeezing the skin. "Shit baby" Even moaned when Isak lowered his grip lower over his crotch. Even was just about to unzip his pants when Isak started gagging. He couldn't even react before Isak was already puking his stomach out into the sink.

The sight was very gross, even Even had to admit that.

 

_'Best fucking timing'_

 

A total turn-off. 

 

"Shit babe, you okay?" Even rubbed his boyfriend's back.

 

"Yeah. Sorry I-"

More puking. It didn't seem to have an ending. When done puking, Isak washed his mouth and face. He felt dizzy and his head pounded like a drum.

 

"Let's get you some water" After pulling on a shirt and doing the same to Isak, Even guided his pale boyfriend back to the others. He supported Isak from his shoulders to keep him up while walking. "You should chill a bit"

 

Even went straight to kitchen while Isak made his way next to Magnus who was sitting on a couch.

 

"Shit man, you look awful" Jonas commented when his best friend arrived. They all stared at him, only turning eyes away when Even also came it, waterbottle in his hand.

 

"Next time, slow down with the vodka babe" Isak felt too dizzy to blush or anything, he just took the water and drank. All he wanted at that moment was to fall asleep.

 

-

 

"It's too much salt!"

 

"Oh shut up, it's good"

 

"Yeah, if you wanna die"

 

"Seriously Jonas, that's like five kilos of salt!"

 

The voices were blurry to Isak's ears but he still heard them. His head felt too heavy to carry and whole body was sore.

 

_'Ugh, why am I like this'_

Isak thought when going through last night's events in his mind. Good thing he even remembered anything. He tried moving his legs, only to find Even sleeping on him. There was no way escaping from under the giraffe on top of him. He sighed and ran a hand through the golden curls messed up in his head.

 

"Even.." Isak whispered and stroked his sleeping boyfriend's hair gently.

No response.

 

"Even!" His voice came out louder than expected, making Even snap awake immediately. He looked panicked for a moment. Isak thought that might've been because of the nights he would wake Even up because of panic attacks caused by stress.

 

"Shit, is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for waking you, but I need to move my legs"

Even's face softened and a small smile came across his pink lips. He crawled up to meet Isak's face and placed a hand on the soft cheek.

"Good morning"

A soft peck on the lips.

"Good morning"

Another kiss.

"How are you feeling? You drank quite a lot" There was true concern in Even's eyes. He really cared (cares) about his boyfriend and his well-being. Isak gave a painful groan.

 

"Don't even talk about drinking. I'll be fine when I get coffee and painkillers" Isak pushed Even away a bit and stumbled up from the comfortable couch. He eventually made it to the kitchen, and what he saw could be described by "catastrophe".

 

Jonas was "cooking" breakfast, which meant a fucking mess, Mahdi was reading out loud "the perfect omelette recipe" and Magnus was going through the fridge, placing everything eatable on a table. It was a total mess there, food and trash everywhere. The sight did not help Isak's hangover, not at all.

 

"Hey man, you're up already!"

 

That's when Isak realised it was only 10:45, which was early for him.

 

"Ayeee Isak! Sorry if we woke you"

Magnus and Mahdi greeted Isak as soon as they saw him. Jonas was too focused on scrambling more eggs to speak anything.

 

"It's fine. Now what the hell are you trying to do?"

 

Mahdi laughed along with Magnus while Jonas tried acting offended.

 

-

 

"No offense, but this is probably the shittiest thing I've tasted in months"

Isak's comment made everyone laugh. They were all sitting around a table, Even next to his boyfriend.

 

"Not everyone has a boyfriend to cook for them 24/7" Mahdi said with bread still in his mouth. Isak shot a glare at him. Even laughed gently and gave a quick peck to Isak's cheek.

 

"Seriously, you're so cheesy sometimes" Jonas said with humour in his voice.

 

"We're not! We're anything but cheesy, like the most far thing from cheesy!" Isak became all defensive, but couldn't stop smiling when the man of his life was staring at him, eyes full of love and clear happiness. These were the moments he loved, and will probably always love. Moments when there wasn't a single thing he had to stress about, when he could just live in the moment and be surrounded by people he loves. Well, maybe Isak didn't enjoy the headache he was having that much, but still. 

Enjoy life and time with your loved ones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this. I deciced to end this with the third chapter, but if you have any requests what I could write please let me know. And remember to leave your opinions in the comments. Love you.


End file.
